Loki Arufa
Appearance Loki is a fairy tall 22 year old male. He is light skinned, and has some what of a punk rock appearance. His hair is seafoam green, and is in the form of a mohawk. It reaches down past his shoulders, and is usually kept draped over his left shoulder. He wears a black jacket, and a white shirt. The black jacket has white trim, that is in the design of a zipper. On his left breast is a white angel-like version of the Quincy Cross. It seems to be a treasured insignia, bceause he has the same exact one on his pants, which has the same design as his jacket. Personality Loki has a rather playful personality. He treats everybody the way he would want himself to be treated, and usually speaks his mind. He is always seen laughing in the most inappropriate times, and doesn't know when to shut up. People call him the "Walking Angel of Chaos" because of his immense power, and the way he fights. When he was a child he was said to be incredibly ignorant, not knowing when he should take action, and when he shouldn't. He always got into fights, and never learned when to stop running his mouth, which seems to still be a problem. He also swore a lot, and didn't respect his elders as much as he does today. Synopsis The Preparation Arc Equipment *'Modified Quincy Cross:' This cross was given to Loki when his original one was destroyed by Otohara Mukō. It is said to be closely similar to a radar, because it locks onto any reiatsu that is not the wielders. It has also had it's own durability and appearance change, able to withstand techniques as strong as Getsuga Tenshou and Ītakarīna. However, its ability to allow any user wielding it to have Quincy powers, still stands. It also aids in the absorption of Reishi, increasing the speed of Loki's own Reishi Dominance by 1.75x the normal speed. **'Audio Link:' When Loki's reiryoku is released into the Cross, he is able to communicate with anybody who has the same model he does (the entire Mukō Empire). It also allows him to absorb the spiritual particles in the area, and then project a holographic map from the data gathered from the particles. *'Gintō' (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Loki carries around 10 tiny little silver tubes on the designated loops on his specially modified belt. These tubes contains about 27% of Loki's original reiryoku. They are used to preform spells and rituals when a Quincy's original tactics prove unaffected. This is considered their equivalence to a Shinigami's Kidō. *'Seele Schneider' (魂を切り裂くもの, literally German for "Soul Cutter"): On Loki's belt is a type of satchel/holster that is specially designed to hold his Seele Schneider. These tiny little silver handles are used as both swords and arrows for Quincies. When used as Arrows, they do a lot more physical damage then a spirit-based arrow would. They are also able to absorb an opponent's reishi, and use it against them. He usually carries 10 of these little devices around with him. Powers and Abilities Combat Specialist: Holding the title of Feudal Lord II, Loki is considered the master tactician of the Mukō Empire. His intellect is not as high as the others, but he is the only known Quincy within the Empire's ranks to be able to think outside the box. Also, he is said to be able to rival his superior, Kratos Mukō, in a game of chess. This is mostly because he thinks of a chess board as the battle field, and usually applies similar war methods to petty board games. Killing Intent: This ability is somewhat similar to the ability of the Family Head, Rebron Mukō. His Reiryoku and Reiatsu are split into four different parts. Two of the parts reside within his body, and act as a main source of energy. The other two reside within the core of his mind, acting as a link between his senses. When feeling emotion (such as anger) the killing intent shows itself in the form of purple sparks or a violet, almost completely transparent, aura. As a Quincyy, and a Feudal Lord, Loki's ability to manipulate Reiryoku is almost unmatched. His body is kept within top shape, as is his mind, allowing him to control more Reiryoku then the average person. Also, he is able to combine the Reiryoku with his own spiritual energy, allowing for the construction of various weapons. These weapons are relatively similar to his Quincy bow. Since Loki holds the rank of Feudal Lord II, he is entitle to have a large amount of reiatsu. However, he doesn't seem to be able to use it to it's fullest potential. This makes him the fourth strongest amongst all of the Mukō Empire. Though, he makes up for this in skill and hard work. Also, he lacks in the ability to utilize the full potential of "void" which is an ability the Mukō Empire's reiatsu has on a target. Like other Quincy, Loki is able to use the technique known as Hirenkyaku.However, his variation of it is more complex then a normal Quincy's. He ueses the spiritual particles he gather to push himself in a desired direction. This simply makes him jolt in a single direction, turning the technique from Flying Screen Step to Flying Screen Jump, and allows him to move in directions normal Quincies haven't been able to. This means all the cardinal directions (N, NNE, NE, ENE, E, ESE, SE, SSE, S, SSW, SW, WSW, W, WNW, NW, NNW). Since Loki is classified as a Quincy, he has control over Reishi. The only difference with him is that, his Reishi manipulation is almost already completely dominate. Since he can't afford to lose his Quincy powers, he has trained his ability in Reishi. If it was classified in the categories of Practitioner, Expert, and Master, Loki could be considered a master of Reishi Absorption and Manipulation. **Spirit Weapon: Using the Reishi and Reiryoku in the area that was absorbed by Loki, he is able to create constructs of different weapons. These weapons are capable of using the exact same techniques of his Quincy Bow, but are not as strong. They are also the weapons he uses to collect Reishi and Reiryoku/Spirit Particles. Quincy Bow Drachen Hellebarde Bogen (ドラゴンハルバード弓, literally "Dragon Halberd Bow"): After Loki has manifested his Dragon Gauntlet, he then branches off the reiryoku and reishi from the Dragon's teeth. The gauntlet takes the shape of an arm bow, or better known as a Cross-Bow that has been equipped to the arm. However, he still uses it like a traditional Quincy Bow, and wields it as if it was a Long Bow. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢, literally German for "Holy Arrow"): Like other Quincy, Loki is able to create arrows out of Reishi that absorb Reiryoku in the surrounding air. These arrows are fired from his Drachen Hellebarde Bogan, and can also be fired from his hands alone. They are one of his signature techniques, and the only skill he has been known to modify using his Killing Intent. **'Modalità Fierce - Santo Arrow' (激しいモード - ホーリー矢印, literally Italian for "Fierce Mode - Holy Arrow"): After applying the fully power of his Killing Intent into his Heilig Pfeil, Loki is able to completely change the color of the reish within the arrow. The color change signals result of the killing intent mixing with the reiryoku infused reishi arrow, it also shows the increase in damage, since red usually means WARNING. Second Bow: With the help of his manipulation of Reishi and Reiryoku, Loki converts his first bow into a ring. The ring has a blue gem and silver wings coming out on either side of it. It stays around the same width as his finger, and acts like a portable, unsealable weapon. It fires objects faster then his Drachen Hellebarde Bogan, and is also more dominant in Reishi absorption. It is also used as a base for his other bows, allowing him to switch between the other two at any moment. *Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手, literally German for "Holy Fire"): Like the Quincy of and the Quincy of Impero Nascosto, Loki is able to manifest giant masses of blue flames made out of condensed Reishi. Also, just like the other Quincies, Loki's Heiliges Feuer is able to burn the sand in Hueco Mundo, which normally can't be burnt. **'Modalità Fierce - Santo Fuoco' (モード激しい聖なる火, literally Italian for "Fierce Mode - Holy Fire"): Infusing the Reishi in Heilieges Feuer with his Killing Intent, Loki can increase the destructive power of the Holy Flames. This turns the flames red, and makes them appear light red with a dark crimson outline. THey are more powerful then Expert class Heiliges Fruer, but weaker then Master class Heiliges Feuer. *Santo Bozzolo (ホーリー繭, literally Italian for "Holy Cocoon"): Using the same principals used when manifesting a Spirit Weapon, Loki creates a cocoon of reiryoku and reishi. The amount of reishi used allows him to block of the reiatsu that comes with releasing his reiryoku. This keeps him from being sensed, and attacked by people in the area that wish to harm him. It also creates a mental link with anything that has the same exact energy signature as the spirit weapon (cocoon in this case). He can also choose which of his senses he allows to be wielded by the object the mental link is formed with. **Göttliche Allwissenheit (山霊, literally German for "Divine Omniscience"): Was originally a technique created by Taigen Funzen. However, after Loki's constant studying of the technique, and what he could do to improve it, he figured out how to advance it. Using his Santo Bozzolo, Loki connects his mind to the "ghost" body, and manipulates it as if it was his own. The energy it gathers, the stuff it sees, and the things it hears, is all transferred to Loki. However, he managed to keep his sense of pain to his original body, allowing him to fight without being hurt. Quincy: Vollständig